Weight of the Scale
by Rosiesan
Summary: A story written in tribute to Quatre's inner-strength. Abdul fears the day he will be forced to choose between the woman he loves and the boy he has sworn to protect. One-shot. AbdulCatherine, TrowaQuatre hints.


AN: Hi! Had to write this. The idea attacked me yesterday and wouldn't leave me alone. I just got to thinking how often we under-estimate Quatre. He is so much stronger than many authors write him out to be. He is a Gundam pilot, after all. We forget that he can be dangerous, if need be. And even though this fic seems to be about Abdul, it only comes to prove the inner-strength some people possess.

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, but if I did Duo would be handcuffed to my bed right now and I wouldn't be writing this… O.o

Warnings: Quatre/Trowa pairing hinted at. If that bothers you, well, go read something else.

**The Weight of the Scale**

Abdul wasn't quite sure exactly how it had begun, only that now, he couldn't get the idea out of his head.

He supposed it had all started at breakfast two days ago, but in retrospect, he realized that he'd been pondering the thought in the back of his mind ever since he'd met her.

Abdul pulled off his sunglasses, rubbing his eyes. He'd had this headache for two days now, and it only got stronger the more he wondered…

Light laughter carried on the breeze reached his ears and he looked up towards where Catherine stood, pulling on her younger brother's arm, trying, vainly, to get him up from where he lay on the picnic blanket.

"Troooooowaaaa… Get up! We're going soon and I want to pack everything! Ugh! Come on, lazy!"

Trowa simply turned over on his stomach, making it even more difficult.

Abdul felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched the scene. He would never have dared go against anything Catherine said… That woman could be dangerous when she was angry at you. But she had a soft spot for her adopted brother. Trowa held a place in her heart that would never be relinquished.

Abdul tensed slightly as he felt a presence behind him, but relaxed again immediately as Master Quatre sat down beside him.

Abdul glanced at his young master. The wind ruffling his platinum blond hair, the sunset setting off the aquamarine eyes in a dazzling display. Quatre was smiling at the scene as well, chuckling softly once in a while at Trowa and Catherine's antics.

And again, Abdul's headache worsened.

He just managed to hold in a sigh; Master Quatre would know something was up otherwise, as he thought back to that eventful breakfast.

~*~

"G'morning," Catherine, still in her robe, walked into the kitchen, kissing Abdul lightly and smiling. She raised an eyebrow as her eyes fell upon the set table. "Breakfast?"

Abdul nodded, grinning. "I think you deserve a break every once in a while, don't you? Besides, I'm not that bad a cook. Ask Rashid. I've lost count of the times I've had to cook for that man. You'd think someone that could pilot a mobile suit that well would be able to use a stove…"

Catherine laughed, that sound that always made Abdul fall in love with her all over again.

They were just getting started when Quatre entered, a still-sleeping Trowa directly behind him, arms wrapped around the blonde's waist. Making his way to the table, Quatre tried to sit down, only to find Trowa in his way.

"Trooowaaa…" Quatre said in annoyance. In answer Trowa seated himself, pulling Quatre into his lap and resuming his sleep, face buried in the crook of Quatre's neck.

Abdul smirked. "You seem to have something attached to you."

Quatre chuckled. "Sorry, he's not a morning person."

Catherine nodded, understandingly. She did live with him after all.

Abdul dished out the pancakes, leaving a few for Trowa to eat later on. Three for him, three for Quatre, three for Catherine.

"One left, who gets it?"

Immediately he was attacked by one set of puppy-dog eyes and another set of pouty lips. He held his hands up in front of him. "Hey, that's not fair. You know I can't choose when you both look at me like that!"

Catherine had smiled, her eyes challenging Quatre as she looked at him across the table. "Well, it's either you or me, Quatre…"

~*~

Abdul had blanked out for a moment as full realization of the meaning of that comment had sunk in. It had only been in jest and neither Catherine nor Quatre had noticed anything amiss, yet he'd got to thinking.

What if…?

Just because the war was over didn't mean the danger had passed. Quatre was heir to billions and Winner Corp. Catherine was the sister of a Gundam Pilot and could be used as leverage to get to the Latin boy. 

What if a day came when he was forced to choose? Choose between the woman he loved more than life itself and the boy he had sworn to protect?

No aspirin was going to help him now. There wasn't a pill strong enough to rid him of his current headache.

The sigh finally did escape, against Abdul's will and he looked up abruptly to find Quatre watching him. He tried to smile but only managed a grimace.

He was just going to apologize and say nothing was wrong, preparing himself for Quatre's careful questioning, when Quatre surprised him.

"You love her very much, don't you?"

Abdul furrowed his brow in confusion before nodding. "Yes, more than anything."

Quatre was silent for while, watching the brother and sister before them. Catherine had given up and had collapsed hopelessly beside Trowa, poking him every once in a while.

"Sometimes," he said at last, "we have to make choices. More often than not, the situations we fear never present themselves, thank Allah."

Abdul's eyes widened as he listened to the young man beside him. "How-?"

Quatre shook his head, silencing him. "I know you Abdul. I saw your reaction to Miss Catherine's comment the other day. Your emotions have been in turmoil ever since. Your eyes are bloodshot, you haven't been sleeping. Neither have I. It's not very hard to figure out what's bothering you."

Abdul shook his head. He should have known; nothing got past his young master. "I-"

"Let me finish," Quatre stated, giving no room for argument. He took a deep breath. "If the time ever comes when a choice needs to be made, I pray you'll make the right decision. Choose the one you love more than anything. I see how much she means to you and you can't be expected to remain completely loyal to two people. Miss Catherine makes you happy, not only that, she makes Trowa happy.

"So. If there ever comes a time when you are forced to choose between Miss Catherine and myself, you will choose her. That's an order and I forbid you to defy me. I hate killing and I wish only for peace in these times, but if you go against this one wish, I will hunt you down myself." Quatre's eyes were determined as he finished, before returning his gaze forward.

Abdul sat shocked. He had been witness several times to Quatre's inner strength, but the boy never ceased to amaze him, time and again. 

"Quatre."

Quatre turned, surprise evident on his features. Abdul rarely called him by his first name only.

Abdul paused for a moment and then nodded. "I swear," he said.

Quatre smiled, the seriousness of the moment and his threat fading away into distant memory. "I'm glad. I would have been sorry to kill you."

There was a moment's silence as they both came to terms with their agreement…

Then a strangled cry came from ahead and they both looked up, surprised.

"Gah! Miss Catherine! What are you doing to Trowa?"

"Catherine, no! You'll suffocate him!"

They both ran forward and quickly pulled Catherine off of a flailing and suffocating Trowa.

~END~


End file.
